Naruto Uzumaki:Savior of The Uzumaki Clan
by Rookie14
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has seems to have lost yet won the 4th great shinobi war. At the end everyone at the final battle between the alliance and madara/obito ended up dead. Except Naruto Uzumaki. Forced to time travel he has no idea that he has traveled back more then he wanted too. Now has a chance to become a legend and save the Uzumaki NarutoxMito Waring clan era Time travel
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTER OR ANYTHING

Naruto Uzumaki: Savior of The Uzumaki Clan  
"Naruto"- Person talking  
""_Naruto_""- Person thinking

**NARUTO**- Kurama speaking  
""_**NARUTO**_""- Kurama talking

Chapter 1 - The Trip Back  
Everyone was gone...

It was the end of the 4th Great Shinobi War. Yet at the same time the end of the world for the Shinobi world. At the final battle with Madara, Obito, and The Juubi. The final attempt to destroy the Juubi ended up blowing up and destroying everyone at the battle field except for Naruto Uzumaki. The reason being because at the last minute Kurama had covered him in 8 tails of chakra.

"What the hell...", muttered Naruto in disbelief.

**I'M SORRY KIT I ONLY HAD ENOUGH TO COVER YOU FROM THAT TELL YOU THE TRUTH I THOUGHT WE WERE BOTH FUCKED.**

"DAMMIT!", Naruto yelled in rage. "Why did I have to be the only one to fucking live!"

" Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara, Tsunade, Hinata...'"the last name he said made him stop breathing. He finally realized he would never get the chance to express his feelings. He had actually begun to like her, after what had happened with Pain. He didn't tell her at all because he was a coward. Afraid to tell her because he thought she would start to regret those feelings. Just thinking of her and his closest friends.

That was it he broke down and begun to cry.

Suddenly Kurama spoke up

**HEY KIT I KNOW A WAY TO MAYBE GET US OUT OF THIS ISSUE.**

Naruto stopped crying and realized, "" A way to fix this? _This is my chance to save not just my friends but everyone.""_

" All right what's the plan. I'll do anything to save everyone. What is it."Naruto demanded.

**ITS QUITE SIMPLE ACTUALLY BUT IT COMES WITH ITS RISKS. I'M SUGGESTING TIME TRAVEL. THE ONLY RISK WOULD BE THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW FAR WE WOULD TRAVEL BACK. WE COULD TRAVEL BACK BEFORE THE WORLD WAS CREATED AND DIE, OR WE COULD GO BACK JUST A FEW YEARS. TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH IS I DON'T KNOW HOW FAR WE WOULD TRAVEL.**

"Alright do it. I'm willing to take the risks. "

Kurama quickly weaves the hand signs needed and everything went black.

"Did it work?" Naruto grunted in pain as he woke up.

Naruto wasn't quite sure we're he was but he knew that he was in a forest, that didn't looked to familiar.

"Kurama did it work"

**YES KIT EVERYTHING WORKED BUT IM NOT SURE WHAT TIMELINE WERE IN. WE COULD BE IN THE MIDDLE OF OF THE GREAT SHINOBI WARS SO BE CAREFUL WONDERING AROUND.I'M GONNA SLEEP. MEET ANYONE AND TELL ME MIGHT HELP FIGURING OUT HOW FAR WE WENT BACK.**

"Fine."he muttered.

He started moving around slowly recognizing some of the land. He realized he was in the outskirts of the Fire country near the border of the Fire/Former Whirlpool nation.

He suddenly stopped moving and begun to think.  
_""Maybe if I'm back far enough maybe I could save The Uzumaki clan. that was if they hadn't already been wiped out. "_

He started moving quickly when he came across a girl with very bright red hair up in buns. The women was quite gorgeous. She was like 5'8" quite slim. She was wearing a white and red ninja was obviouslly a ninja the way she carried her self, as well she a had a kunai pouch on her right leg. Besides all that she looked very very familiar.  
She looked very tired like she just got out of battle. Keeping his distance, quietly as he kind shouts,

"Hey who are you? Are all right?"

She quickly turns around and throws a kunai. Naruto with no effort catches the kunai.

"Look here ma'am but I ain't looking for a fight. Even if I was I could of easily taken you out. So cut the crap and tell me who you are."

She looked up with much fear and spoke

"How do I know your not lying to me"

" Alright fine I'll introduce myself first. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."  
Naruto said with a sigh.

As he said his name she looked up with disbelief

"Uzu...maki? but how I know all the Uzumaki's back home and have never seen you around. As well you have yellow hair. No impossible."

Naruto quickly thinking up a half truth lie about himself,

"We'll my dad had yellow hair but my mom was an Uzumaki that probably left the clan years ago, but I never knew why but she wanted me to keep her surname. now that you know my name what's yours?"

She quickly perked up and said,

"MY NAME IS MITO UZUMAKI THE DAUGHTER OF THE HEAD OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN!"

Naruto with a shocked face muttered,"shit..."

He had gone back more than he wanted too.

Before he could contact Kurama. A pair of kunai with explosive tags where thrown at them.

BOOM!

Advice on what to do next would be very much appreciated!Should I have face against Madara or His brother?or maybe have him take out a squad of Uchia?

Should I have him show off Biju mode? Or have him know the Flying Rajin Jutsu(aka flying thunder god technique) ?

Comment what you want next

This is my first story ever so please don't be too harsh on the critique. Constructive criticism very much appreciated too.


	2. Chapter 2 Uzumaki Vs Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki: Savior of The Uzumaki Clan  
Chapter 2- UCHIHA VS UZUMAKI  
"Naruto"- Person talking  
""_Naruto_""- Person thinking  
**NARUTO**- Kurama speaking  
""**_NARUTO_**""- Kurama talking  
_Body Flicker Technique_ - Justu being performed

So now that you know my name what's yours?"

She quickly perked up and said,  
"MY NAME IS MITO UZUMAKI THE DAUGHTER OF THE HEAD OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN BACK!"

Naruto with a shocked face muttered,"shit..."

He had gone back more than he wanted too.  
Before he could contact Kurama. A pair of kunai with explosive tags were thrown at them.

BOOM!

As quickly as Naruto can he uses the _Body Flicker Technique_ to grab Mito and get out of the blast radius.

"MITO UZUMAKI DON'T HIDE I'VE FOUND YOU,f" howled the attacker.

The jinchuuriki was safely hiding behind some trees with Mito as they watched the attacker looking for them. The man look familiar but Naruto couldn't remember.

" Who is this guy." voiced Naruto," What's going on Mito"

Mito replied," It's the Uchiha they ambushed me and have been after me for a while. We got to get out of here this guy is too strong … he's Izuna Uchiha. The brother of Madara Uchiha. They are the legendary Uchiha brothers."

_"MADARA…..so this is your brother. He must be strong but you're not on my level for the time being. I should take care of him, but wasn't he one of the ones that supported the idea of peace between the Senju and Uchiha before he died? Ugh I should of paid more attention to Itachi."_ Thought Naruto with much frustration.

Noticing he had spaced out. He started to speak with a smirk on his face to give Mito some confidence. "Hmph don't worry about me I'm gonna show them who exactly Naruto Uzumaki is dattebayo!" But before Mito could argue about this.

"THERE YOU ARE", yelled Izuna Uchiha."_Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu"_ roars Izuna as a huge fireball comes flying toward Naruto and Mito

Naruto weaving through some signs shouts out,"_ Water Release Water Formation Wall"_ A wall of water just big enough to block out the Fireball.

Whipping out he kunai he chucks them at Izuna as he tries to go for the trees.

"Who's the blond boy Mito? Don't tell me your having a boy fighting your battles now", remarked Izuna. Mito remained still because to be truthful she was terrified of this man. She knew she was no match for him and thought the blond was crazy for trying to fight him. This guy could go toe to toe with Tobirama one of the Senju is no way he could fight him? Right? " Cat's got your tongue? Well pathetic. I'll just have to kill this blond before taking care of you. " As he rushes toward the blond.

" HEY I'M NO BOY! I'M 16! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WELL LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT NARUTO UZUMAKI CAN DO DATTEBAYO!" roared Naruto.

"_Uzumaki? Dattebayo? This guy is blond and stupid, wait aren't Uzumakis redhead? O well don't have time to ponder on that. This kid is so dead,_" thought Izuna as a slight smirk came across his face. Feeling this was gonna be an easy win.

Naruto and Izuna quickly engage each other in a flurry of punches and kicks. As Mito watches she looks up amazed that this young boy could match Izuna. All of sudden Naruto gets a good punch right into Izuna's stomach forcing him to jump back and away from Naruto.

"Well kid it looks I underestimated you. Time to get serious." voices Izuna as his sharingan comes to life.

As he was speaking Naruto was able to quickly enter sage mode he begins to analyze the situation,"_ It seems I can't use Kurama's Chakra for the time being. Sage mode should be enough. If not I'm gonna have to use that Jutsu._" As he finishes up his eyes turn orange and his pupils become a black toadlike eyes take effect.

"Good because I'm gonna seriously knock you out!"yelled Naruto as a sense of deja vu came over him.

"_His eyes what happened to them? Is this a doujutsu? No there isn't chakra going to his eyes. Matter in fact it looks like he is pulling in chakra into his body from the air? What the hell is this?! His eyes look like a… Toad! Is this a transformation_? pondered Izuna becoming more intrigued.

Mito also had the same thought as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto once again engages Izuna in taijutsu and just like before they are evenly slowly the match turns into Izuna's favor and he begins to shout out," You can't beat me in taijutsu when my sharingan will predict all you moves!"

" Well then let me show you a move you can't see," he replies as he seems to miss as he punches over Izuna's shoulder . Then all of a sudden Izuna goes flying off to the side and flies right into a tree.

Izuna gets back slowly. In frustration that he was sure he dodged that attack he utters,"Impossible who did you do that? In matter in fact what are you? You look like a stinking toad? Is that what you are?"

" Well it seems you noticed. What you see here isn't an animal transformation. This is Senjutsu, the ability to be able to wield natural energy. What you just got was an enhanced punch which I used wielding the natural energy around you. This is my Sage Mode and I already told you I'm Naruto Uzumaki Dattebayo!" replies naruto.

"_This kid is something else. Senjutsu? Sage Mode? Natural Energy? I've heard about his before but from who? Wait a minute that is the ability that Harashima has! No he hasn't used any wood style or could it be something else? Though this kid looks to have complete control of whatever this is. If he keeps using that weird taijutsu I'm gonna lose. Time for some ninjutsu._ " As Izuna finishes up analyzing the situation.

_**Meanwhile with MIto**_  
Mito has been to the side the whole time observing their match. To tell the truth she was very impressed with the boy. So far he had managed to keep up with Izuna even landing some solid punches! Yet she knew that Izuna hadn't used any ninjutsu yet so it was left to be seen. Though when it looked he had completely missed Izuna, he made him going flying! Then when he mentioned Senjutsu her thoughts were racing at 1000 miles an hour," _Senjutsu? Natural Energy? Wait a minute I know this! This is that technique that Harashima was developing. Though this kid seems to have complete control! AMAZING! I now know why Harashima was so focused on mastering this, he wasn't joking when he said it increased your abilities by a lot! Though he said the only reason he had a chance to master it was because of his Mokuton abilities. How did this kid master it? Can he use Mokuton too? Who exactly are you Naruto Uzumaki?_

_**Back with Naruto and Izuna**_

Izuna begun his next jutsu," _Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet"_ As a huge torrent of fire goes flying to Naruto.

Naruto Counter with his own jutsu, " _Sage Art Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet_"

Due to the sage jutsu his attack easily beats out the Fire jutsu and heads toward Izuna. Izuna only has enough time to use a Body Replacement Technique to get out of the way.

Deciding to use lighting since fire seems to have no effect he shouts out,_" Lighting Release: False Darkness"_

A spear of lightning comes flying out of the Uchiha's mouth and heading towards the young sage.

Once again quickly countering his jutsu he shouts out," _Sage Art: Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"_ once again canceling out the jutsu.

Deciding not to let him start again and to finish it Naruto summons a shadow clones and gets ready to use a combo attack. Naruto shouts out, " _Sage Art Water Release: Water Bullet_".The clone weaves its sign and shouts out, "_ Sage Art Wind Release: Great Vacuum Bullet"_. As the attack combine it creates a deadly bullet of combined wind and water.

Izuna can only watch in amazement at his skills as the attacks were quickly combined and only was only able to move enough so that it wouldn't hit any vital spots. The attack send him flying across the clearing right into some tree. Knocking him unconscious, yet not before he could secretly signal out his position to the rest of the Uchiha.

"_If he hadn't underestimated me this would of taken much more work. It's a good thing he didn't pull out the Mangekyo Sharingan. As well I didn't have to show off any higher level moves like my variations of the rasengan, and the flying rajin jutsu. So I still got some aces up my sleeve."_ concluded Naruto as he slipped out of sage mode. "_ Ugh my body… forgot about how fatigue I get after using sage mode. "_

" Hey…. Mito are you… all right? " gasped Naruto as the time traveling and sage mode was catching up to him.

"uh…. yeah are you ok...ay?, stammered out Mito as she was still in shock that this boy just defeated The Izuna Uchiha. Even though he wasn't the best of the best in the Uchiha Clan. He was still a difficult opponent as only his brother and a few other Uchiha could claim to be stronger than him. She for moment looked terrified as she look up to Naruto. Though before she could do anything else Naruto speaks up,

" Hey I'm not gonna hurt you or let anyone else hurt you as 's a promise dattebayo and I never go back on a promise no matter what!"

" But… why… would you help me? You just met me. All I know you could be the enemy." replied Mito.

" You just don't get it do. I lost my family once. I won't let that happen again. Get it know? We are Uzumaki's we go to stick together no matter what!", shouted Naruto as he allowed his personality slip through a bit more

Mito felt like ashamed this boy that just met her had gone out of his way to save her just because they were Uzumaki. Yet there she was questioning every single one thing he did.

Emerging from the trees come out ten uchiha clansmen. All with their sharingan blazing as they look over at the unconscious body. What seemed to be the leader shouts out, " Prepare to feel the wrath of the Uchiha boy!"

Naruto and Mito look back and quickly go into a defensive position.

" Well it looks like I'm gonna have to show off that technique after all." he states as he pull out several 3 pronged knives out of his kunai pouch.

" Don't make me laugh who do you think you are! No matter what ninjutsu you throw at us we will counter it! We have ten pairs of sharingan on our side!"

" You're right ninjutsu won't work so take this" as he flung the kunai at the Uchiha. Even though it would look as he missed. If one looked closely they could tell that each kunai was 15 feet away from each other.

"HA pathetic! You uzumakis' must of gone lucky against Izuna! The way you throw!." yelled the same Uchiha from earlier.

"Hn by the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki and you will remember me as the Orange Flash! _FLYING RAJIN JUTSU_!" He yells as he disappears in an orange flash.

Next you thing you know there are several orange flashes around the Uchiha as in seconds they are defeated. Deciding to leave a few alive to delay teams from reaching them by having them treat their wounded. He grabs his kunai and shocked Mito and vanishes with a quick body flicker.

What do you think? Comment what you think!  
Should I have spar against one of the Senju Brother later?If so which one?VOTE TOBIRAMA OR HASHIRAMA! As well should I have him take on an apprentice or just team him up with Mito.


	3. Chapter 3

**I REALLY LIKE THE IDEA OF THE ORANGE SPARK FROM LA BELLE COEUR SO I'M GIVING YOU GUYS THE CHANCE TO VOICE WHAT YOU LIKE! SPARK OR FLASH! VOTE**

**AS WELL TO ALL THE PEOPLE OUT THERE. I DIDN'T COPY AMBITION OF THE UZUMAKI! THOUGH THAT STORY IS WHAT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS! BUT I'M GONNA TRY TO PULL THIS IN A DIFFERENT DIRECTION.**

Naruto Uzumaki: Savior of The Uzumaki Clan

Chapter 2- The birth of the Orange Spark/Flash?

"Naruto"- Person talking

""_Naruto_""- Person thinking

**NARUTO**- Kurama speaking

""**_NARUTO_**""- Kurama talking

**Body Flicker Technique** - Jutsu being performed

_"HA pathetic! You uzumakis' must of got lucky against Izuna! The way you throw!." yelled the same Uchiha from earlier._

_"Hn by the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki and you will remember me as the Orange Flash! FLYING RAJIN JUTSU!" He yells as he disappears in an orange flash._

_Next you thing you know there are several orange flashes around the Uchiha as in seconds they are defeated. Deciding to leave a few alive to delay teams from reaching them by having them treat their wounded. He grabs his kunai and shocked Mito and vanishes with a quick body flicker._

Meanwhile Naruto was running as fast as he could, and as far as he could with Mito on his back. He was trying to put as much space as possible, while looking for a place to hide, and possibly rest up for the night. To be truthful the only reason that he was carrying Mito was because she had yet to snap out of her shocked state.

_"That jutsu what was it?! Flying Rajin Jutsu? He took out 10 uchiha in matter of seconds, and all I could see was a flash of orange! It was like he was everyone in matter of a seconds. This guy is dangerous! He was just toying with Izuna back there! He obviously didn't go all out! Is this all he can do? No, he must have more tricks up his sleeve. Who are you Naruto Uzumaki!? If you're so powerful why have I never heard of you?_

thought Mito as Naruto rushed through the forest. Until finally he reached what seemed to be a cave.

" Hey Mito do you know any barrier seals to seal off the cave, while we are inside?" asked Naruto.

Mito finally seemed to have came back and startled to see how far they have gone replied,

"Yeah… I know a few just tell me when you're ready. "

" Just give me a few minutes to let my clones collect some water and firewood." answered Naruto as 4 clones appeared and raced into the forest.

To be honest Naruto was surprised he could summon four clones, he was terribly exhausted. Not because he used the Flying Rajin Jutsu or Sage Mode, but because of the time travel. He was terribly tired. It took a lot out of him, and being forced to fight someone like Izuna took its toll. That isn't saying that Izuna was stronger than him no, it was that he wasn't in the condition to simply fight people like Izuna. Even worse that Kuruma simply didn't have the chakra at the moment to take care of his chakra exhausted state.

Mito and Naruto just stood there in silence waiting for the clones to return.

Deciding to break the silence Naruto spoke up,

"So what were you doing out here? It doesn't look like a place a lady like yourself should be. Especially if you're the daughter of the head of the clan. "

"I was on a mission, and I am more than capable of taking care of myself thank you very much" replied Mito mad that Naruto was making her sound like a defenseless girl, that needed to be watched by her father.

"Mission? May I ask what it is?" said Naruto now slightly curious.

"I don't know…fine. I was on a political mission to meet up with the Senju Clan. I was on my way back when my team and I was ambushed by the Uchiha. We where were originally 3 but as you can see I'm the only one left. Now if I may ask a question who are Naruto Uzumaki? You took out those men back there like it was child's play. Not to mention one of them was the infamous Izuna Uchiha. How come you're so strong yet I've never heard of you? What did you mean by "Orange Flash"

Naruto begun to feel the pressure with all these questions knowing he would have to come up with something quick so he decided to just use his parents, and bend the truth a bit.

"Calm down Mito I'll answer your questions one at a time." stated Naruto. " Alright I guess I'll start of with who I am. I am Naruto Uzumaki, even though I have blond hair. Yes, I am an Uzumaki. You see my father went by the name of Minato he had no surname, and went on to marry my mother Kushina Uzumaki. Taking her surname in the process." pausing his story hoping the name didn't sound familiar to Mito.

He signed with relief when he saw that her face showed no sign of recognition and continued his story, " As I see you don't know her I know that she left the clan a long time ago. I of course never knew of the Uzumaki Clan until a few years past when both my parents died. Since then I've been trying to find it, but its been a not so simple task."

Mito signed," I'm sorry about your parents, but if you are truly an Uzumaki then I'm sure with the strength of yours you will definitely be accepted into the clan. Now that were those jutsu's you used?** Flying Rajin Jutsu** and **Sage Mode**? I've never heard of them yet so powerful."

Naruto suddenly chuckled thinking about his techniques and decided to tell her," All right I'll first start of with the **Flying Rajin Jutsu**, since I've already explained everything I want to tell about sage mode earlier. As you can see it requires these special kunai." Naruto suddenly pulled out a 3 pronged kunai.

" As you can see it is different, not just the design but also it has a seal" pointed Naruto to the seal.

"This seal is the key to the technique with this I can simply teleport to wherever this seal is in a split second. The reason is because I have the same seal on my wrist. I can simply jump into the seal and jump out any other seal I have active. The seal is considered a hybrid fuuinjutsu/ ninjutsu technique. " finished up Naruto as he smiled proudly knowing that Uzumaki were suppose to be sealing masters, and his seal was the coolest.

Mito just looked in awe amazed at such a creative way to us seals. He was truly an uzumaki if he came up with this. This was proof that fuuinjutsu was more than just sealing. If he joined them they would no longer have to rely on the Senju to help out as before she could ask for more his shadow clones came back with the stuff.

" Well Mito it looks that we should hurry up, so we can seal off the entrance before sunset. "

Mito just nodded and went to work to create the necessary seal. After completing the task Mito and Naruto went to sleep. Naruto finally glad he would get some sleep quickly went to sleep. Of course thing just aren't that simple.

MINDSCAPE

_Drip...Drip...Drip_

"Ugh where am I?" asked Naruto as he slowly got up. Looking around he noticed that he was in a awfully familiar sewer. Then it hit him!

_" O no O no I FORGOT TO CONTACT KURUMA EARLIER! I'M SO DEAD! CRAP! CRAP!"_ thought Naruto as he raced through the sewers before getting to his destination.

As he got to his destination all he heard was a massive roar,**" NARUTO! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! YOU PIECE OF…! NEVER MIND THAT I'LL PUNISH YOU LATER! SO WHAT HAPPENED? DID YOU FIGURE OUT WHERE WE ARE!**

Naruto slowly backed away from the cage not wanting to feel his wrath again.

"Kuruma yes I have found out how far we have came back. It seems that we have came back around the time Mito Uzumaki was 18, before the foundation of Konoha.

**"Well this might be a problem. I have a feeling that I might soon disappear."**

" WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN DISAPPEAR! YOU DRAGGED ME BACK NOW YOU'RE LEAVING!

**" SHUT UP BRAT! YOU ASKED FOR THIS AND I SAID MIGHT DISAPPEAR! You see there can't simply be 2 Kyuubi's simply in the same world. That would be chaotic! You see this time's Kyuubi will absorb me or I will absorb it. So be ready if that ever happens because If I get absorbed you will still have the chakra you stole from. Therefore you won't die. Yet If I absorb the other half you will be in pain for days because of the chakra once again entering your body. So be prepared.**

Naruto sighed in relief. Now he knew there wouldn't be a chance of dieing for now anyways. Though he still had to handle the current situation.

" So Kuruma what do you think I should do? Should I go with Mito back to the Uzumaki clan, or start a plan to wipe out Madara? "

**" At the moment it wouldn't be smart to go after him, until we deal with the other Kyuubi. So take you time and go with Mito. Having a few allies wouldn't be too bad you see Kit. O yeah DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!"**

"Okay okay! jeez I'm not that bad. What's the worse that…..

**"DON'T SAY IT! EVERYTIME YOU SAY THAT SHIT HAPPENS!**

" You're overreacting...'

**"REALLY? REMEBER WAVE? CHUNNIN EXAMS? SNOW COUNTRY? SASUKE? DEMON COUNTRY? SKY COUNTRY? AKATSUKI? PAIN?...**

" Alright I get it. Mission Don't do Anything Stupid. I'll be taking my leave see ya later Kuruma-Chan." finished up Naruto as rain away from the claw that was aiming for his head.

**"NARUUUUUUUTOOOOOOO!"**

Back in the cave.

Naruto slowly getting back up notices that Mito is still asleep.

_" Well Kuruma seems to be occupied with this other Kyuubi thing. I can't wait to meet my clan. Hehe if I have enough time I could probably pull a prank or two. Hehe! "_ thought Naurto as he slowly got up and start to pack.

Mito slowly getting up noticed that Naruto was already up and packing,

_" This guy is so different. You would expect arrogance from a guy powerful as him. In matter of fact he is so much like Harashima. Though he is a lot cuter. Especially those whisker marks on his face. I wonder if he purrs when you touch em."_ thought Mito as she giggled with a blush about that last part.

Naruto noticing Mito getting red rushed to her aiding thinking she was sick,

"Mito are you alright?" Putting his hand to her forehead. "Do you need some water you face is getting red? Do you have a fever?

Mito just simply sweat dropped,_"This Idiot… He might be strong but I can already tell he is so dense. "_

" Yes Naruto I'm alright lets hurry up and pack up so we can go" replied Mito.

The rest of the morning went quite smoothly. As Naruto and Mito left the cave Naruto decided to have Mito lead the way since she knew where the Uzumaki Clan was. Therefore our young hero was jumping tree to tree to their next destination.

Uchiha Clan

In a tent you could see 5 guys resting up. The ones left alive by Naruto. 3 of them were laying in bed resting. While the other too were simply sitting in a chair lost in their thoughts. Suddenly a man walked in,"

"So Izuna what happened?" voiced the man.

"Hn Naruto Uzumaki" replied Izuna with no emotion.

" Naruto Uzumaki? " asks the mystery man

" Yes, we were about to capture Mito Uzumaki. When this blond boy showed up claiming to be an Uzumaki and…." Izuna quietly whispered the last part.

" and what? " barked the now very curious man.

" He took me down and the squad you sent to help me out" muttered Izuna,

" He took me out with this weird thing called senjutsu. I don't know about these guys." Izuna finished as he pointed to the other guy in the chair.

" So what happened?" barked the man._ He was now very intrigued to see who this guy was. To be able to take down his brother no easy feat, but what really had him going was that he took down a squad of jounin and chunin right after battling Izuna. This guy must of been very strong. Uzumaki or not he would definitely be an enemy. _

" Well… you… see sir we went to confront him after Izuna was taken down. When we did he simply pulled out several marked kunai and just threw them everywhere. At first we thought he just had terrible aim, but all of sudden he called himself the Orange...Spark! Yes I think that was it.! "

Naruto was racing through the trees, when he suddenly felt the urge to sweatdrop.

" Then as his name says he suddenly disappeared in an Orange Spark. With my sharingan I was able to see that he was like teleporting to wherever those kunais were. In matter of second he took us down," finished the Uchiha clearly ashamed of the fact they were taken down so effortlessly.

If the man was interested before, he was beyond interested now.

_"A man that had a jutsu to teleport to special kunai? This sounded to similar to that jutsu of Tobirama Senju. Though his jutsu wasn't that advanced to take down a group of ten Uchiha? Who ever this guy is must have an advanced version of it yes. Who ever this guy is he must be very strong. As well what was Senjutsu? So many questions! O well I'll get my answers eventually._" though the mystery man as he was suddenly interrupted by Izuna.

" So what will you do now...Madara."

"Hmph we won't do anything for the time being. We need to know how strong this guy is. If he is as strong as Harashima he will be problem. So now tell my what do you know about this Senjutsu brother?"

Izuna begun to explain what he knew to Madara.

THANKS FOR READING! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NARUTO'S TEST INTO THE UZUMAKI! NOT GONNA SAY MORE! AS WELL WHO SHOULD HE MEET FIRST HARASHIMA OR TOBIRAMA? VOTE!

AS WELL I LIKED THE IDEA OF THE ORANGE SPARK SO I DECIDED TO LET PEOPLE VOTE ON IT! VOTE SPARK OR FLASH!


End file.
